Americano
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Kafein itu salah satu jenis zat adiktif. Terlarang. Zitao mana sudi memasukkan benda jenis itu ke dalam tubuhnya yang sehat. Zitao itu gadis idealis. Jika dia sudah mengatakan ya, maka tidak akan ada hal apa pun yang bisa mengubah keputusannya. Bahkan jika artinya Bumi meledak jadi jutaan keping. Ya. Zitao idealis dan benci kopi. KrisTao. GS. mind to RnR? ;)


**AMERICANO**

_KrisTao's fanfiction by ECLAIRE KIM_

©2014

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this kind of story, just leave. No one even force you to read.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always,**

**I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

.

.

_Dedicated to __**Time to Argha**__,_

_Hanya karena aku baik, Bang._

_Jadi, ayo bilang; 'Embek, kamu baik ~' sambil bbuing-bbuing :p_

_Ire, xxxx_

.

Guangzhou, China

.

.

Zitao benci kopi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan antara Zitao dan kopi. Mereka baik-baik saja tapi Zitao selalu sebal pada aromanya, rasanya, dan juga decap semua orang ketika selesai meneguk kopi. Benda itu hitam, kental, pahit, dan aromanya menusuk hidung. Zitao bisa gila hanya dengan mencium aromanya. Jika menurut sahabatnya, Luhan, aroma kopi bisa membuat kepalanya jernih; menurut Zitao aroma kopi malah membuat kepalanya migren mengerikan. Dia _benci_ kopi. Positif. Dan berakhir dengan bertanya-tanya mengapa semua orang gemar mengonsumsi kopi setiap harinya. Bahkan tidak bisa bekerja sebelum mendapatkan kopinya. Kalimat itu selalu membuat Zitao mencibir; itu hanyalah alasan kaum hedonis untuk pergi ke Starbucks dan _ngecengin_ para kasir yang cantik dan _sok imut_ itu.

Untuk apa sih mereka semua minum kopi? Kafein itu salah satu jenis zat adikif. Terlarang. Zitao mana sudi memasukkan benda jenis itu ke dalam tubuhnya yang sehat karena setiap hari makan sayuran. Zitao anti zat-zat tidak sehat. Dan dia mencintai gaya hidup sehat yang mengerikan walaupun harga sepiring salad jauh lebih mahal dari segelas kopi Starbucks. Zitao itu gadis idealis. Jika dia sudah mengatakan ya, maka tidak akan ada hal apa pun yang bisa mengubah keputusannya. Bahkan jika artinya Bumi meledak jadi jutaan keping.

Ya.

Zitao idealis dan benci kopi.

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

Zitao melirik sahabatnya, Luhan, yang menyipitkan mata hingga segaris. "Memangnya ada larangan gadis cantik tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

Luhan menyeka rambut panjang mengikalnya—yang baru beberapa jam lalu ujung-ujungnya diberi sentuhan warna merah elektrik yang cantik dan tidak norak. "Kau tahu maksudku, kan, Huang Zitao, tidak usah sok suci. Di _sini_ yang kumaksud ya _ini_. Star-_bucks_."

Zitao merona mendengarnya dan memilih membuang wajah saat bicara. "Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh duduk di Starbucks?" balasnya kalem sementara Luhan mendesah keras.

"Karena kau benci kopi!" keluh Luhan sebal. "Dan kau _idealis_! Kau hanya mau memasukkan semua benda hijau itu ke perutmu seperti kambing dan sekarang tiba-tiba _nongkrong_ di Starbucks, demi Tuhan!"

"_Well,_ Starbucks juga hijau," sahut Zitao lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Sudahlah, Lu, kau punya banyak urusan lain, kan?" gadis itu melirik lelaki berbaju bisbol lengkap dengan topi dan celana pendeknya yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Luhan, Sehun.

Sebenarnya Zitao tidak berencana untuk bertemu Luhan. Sudah seminggu ini dia selalu duduk di Starbucks dan minum salah satu dari kopi bejat mereka. Dan hari ini—hari sialnya—dia bertemu Luhan yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama pacarnya. Luhan selalu berhenti untuk membeli _macchiato low fat double_ jika berencana untuk berkeliling di atas kaki cantiknya dan Zitao sudah bersembunyi dengan sebaik mungkin menggunakan ponselnya tapi gadis itu tetap menangkapnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya penuh tanya sebelum kembali ke Zitao yang sontak mundur beberapa senti karena tatapan Luhan. "_Kau_ berhutang satu cerita padaku, Huang Zitao. Dan aku akan menagihnya setelah ini," katanya penuh penekanan lalu beranjak membawa gelas Starbucks-nya menghampiri Sehun yang merangkul pinggangnya.

Gadis cantik itu sempat melayangkan tatapan bengis memperingatkan pada Zitao yang meringis. Setelah Luhan berlalu, Zitao merosot di sofanya. Menghembuskan napas berat seolah ini pertama kalinya dia kembali ingat caranya bernapas. Zitao menyeka anak rambutnya dan mengulum senyuman kecil. Mana bisa Zitao cerita pada Luhan alasannya berada di sini. Kedai kecil yang sejak dulu di bencinya, Starbucks. Lambangnya yang mirip Medusa, aroma kopi yang pekat, dan juga pembicaraan orang-orang. Sampah-sampah di atas meja, tisu, sedotan. Zitao sebenarnya juga sibuk bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa berada di sini.

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum saat menoleh ke pintu masuk.

Pemuda yang baru saja masuk menggunakan setelan hitam yang kasual sekaligus menantang. Menunjukkan aura sensualitas yang begitu menakjubkan. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang melangkah menuju kasir sementara tangannya sibuk mencoba mengurai kancing manset yang mencekik. _Leather shoes_-nya menciptakan suara ketukan nyaman di lantai Starbucks yang lengket tapi dewa itu seolah tidak peduli. Hari ini dia datang tanpa jasnya, Zitao menyadari. Dan dia berdiri di kasir dengan wajah kusut dan menunduk menatap kasir yang tersenyum; nyaris tanpa menoleh ke papan _display_ menu. Dia hanya melirik sekilas sebelum berbicara;

"_Americano_."

Zitao tersenyum saat meniru suaranya dalam bisikan selembut bulu angsa. Pemuda itu selalu datang dan memesan _Americano_ panas dalam mug besar berlogo Starbucks. Sesekali, Zitao melihatnya mengisi ulang gelas hingga dua kali dan terkagum-kagum. Selama di sini, Zitao memesan teh. Dia belum pernah memesan kopi hitam yang sama seperti pemuda itu hanya karena dia masih ingat betapa bencinya dia pada kopi.

Tapi hari ini, Zitao ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan lelaki tanpa nama itu. Dia memesan _Americano_ dingin. Dia ingin tahu kenapa lelaki itu begitu menyukai _Americano_. Zitao duduk di sofa yang selalu menghadap ke tempat lelaki itu duduk. Lelaki yang sudah menyelesaikan pembayarannya itu melangkah ke pojok ruangan. Ke arah kursi-kursi rotan dari Indonesia yang didesain mengikuti bentuk cerukan dinding Starbucks. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kakinya kemudian sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya.

Zitao mengamatinya sambil mengenggam ponselnya jadi jika pemuda itu tidak sengaja menoleh, Zitao bisa langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Gadis itu mengamati lelaki tampan yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di sini saat dia menemani Luhan membeli kopinya. Pemuda itu juga duduk di sana. Dengan setelan abu-abu yang dikombinasikan dengan warna gelap yang begitu menarik. Aroma parfum maskulinnya dan juga mug _Americano_ separo kosong di hadapannya. Dia menikmati setiap tegukan kopinya dengan begitu nikmat seolah jika dia tidak bergegas meminumnya, kopi itu akan lenyap. Tungkainya yang tersilang, bibirnya yang sedikit terlalu tebal, rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, juga bentuk wajahnya yang fotogenik.

Zitao bisa saja terus menatap lelaki itu sampai malam jika saja bel tidak berbunyi dan suara kasir menyebut namanya dengan lantang.

"Zitao-_ssi_!"

Zitao mengerjap dan bergegas bangkit menghampiri bar mungil tempat mengambil pesanan. Gadis mungil di balik meja tersenyum manis sambil mendorong gelas plastik terisi cairan hitam dan es batu. "_Americano_ dingin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Zitao tersenyum cerah. "Ya. Terima kasih," katannya sambil menerima sedotannya yang terbungkus plastik. Dia baru saja akan beranjak saat gadis itu kembali menaikkan _mug_ terisi _Americano_ panas yang aromanya langsung menghantam kepala Zitao dengan telak.

Zitao jelas tahu _siapa_ yang memesan _Americano_ dalam _mug_ besar itu dan memilih berakting sibuk membuka bungkus sedotan di tangannya.

Jantungnya berdebar.

"Yifan-_ssi_!"

Zitao mengerjap. _Apakah namanya Yifan_? Dia menoleh ke arah kursi itu dan menemukan lelaki idamannya berdiri. Tubuhnya begitu tinggi hingga Zitao merasa seperti gadis lima tahun yang naksir teman bisnis muda ayahnya. Pemuda itu berhenti di sisi Zitao hingga gadis itu bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menakjubkan. Maskulin seperti kopi. Anehnya, aroma tubuh Yifan (_well_, Zitao harus membiasakan dirinya dengan nama ini) tidak membuat Zitao pusing. Alih-alih malah membuatnya nyaman. Begitu nyaman hingga dia bisa saja tertidur jika lelaki itu tidak menoleh dan tersenyum samar padanya lalu berlalu.

"Wow," bisik Zitao sambil membawa gelasnya ke mejanya. Yifan baru saja tersenyum padanya.

Iya, kan?

Gadis itu mengenyakkan pantatnya di sofa dan mendesah penuh kelegaan. Pipinya terasa hangat saat tangannya menyentuh keduanya. Dia tersenyum simpul. Dia terlambat membalas senyuman Yifan, sedikit menyesal. Tapi dia tetap sebahagia gadis yang baru saja menerima lamaran dari penyanyi _rock_ idolanya. Zitao melirik ke meja Yifan dan melihat lelaki itu duduk bersandar dengan kaki tersilang begitu indah sambil membaca sesuatu di layar _tab_-nya.

Mungkin majalah bisnis. Jenis Yifan bukan jenis pemuda pengangguran yang membaca majalah porno seperti yang selalu Zitao temukan di kampus. Yah, sayangnya kekasih Luhan juga salah satunya. Zitao mengamati dewa itu saat tangannya yang panjang meraih _mug_ dan mendesah kecil begitu aroma _Americano_ menyentuh penciumannya.

Zitao lekas meraih _Americano_-nya yang dingin. Dia harus menyesapnya bersamaan dengan Yifan. Jiwa _stalker_ Zitao sedang berkobar-kobar saat permukaan _mug_ menyentuh bibir Yifan yang lembut. Zitao memasukkan ujung sedotan ke bibirnya.

Dia menghisap saat _mug_ Yifan dimiringkan perlahan hingga cairan gelap itu luruh ke mulutnya. Rasa dingin menyentuh permukaan bibir Zitao sementara matanya tetap terpancang ke arah Yifan. Betapa indahnya lelaki itu saat diam, betapa maskulinya tubuhnya, dan dia begitu tampan.

Tuhan pasti sedang sangat—

"UHUK!"

.

.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Yifan selalu kabur dari kantor lima menit sebelum jam makan siang berakhir untuk menuju Starbucks dan mendapatkan jatah _Americano_-nya. Setelah tadi menghalau semua orang yang gatal memberikannya berkas-berkas untuk dibaca dan ditandatangani, Yifan akhirnya lolos dengan selamat ke jalanan. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju kedai kopi mungil yang berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu utama gedung tempat kantornya berada. Dari jauh Yifan sudah mencium aroma kopi pekat dan membuat seluruh sarafnya yang lelah menangis menginginkan setetes _Americano_.

Pemuda pertengahan dua puluhan itu tersenyum kecil saat mempercepat langkahnya menuju kedai kopi itu. Dia nyaris menabrak gadis berambut ikal dengan ujung merah elektrik yang kelihatan bengis saat mendorong pintu kaca Starbucks. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah _gadis itu_.

Gadis yang seminggu ini nampaknya selalu ada di Starbucks setiap kali Yifan memasukinya. Tinggi, manis, dengan rambut hitam yang diberi _highlight_ ungu, dan tahu caranya memadupadankan pakaian. Hari ini dia kelihatan cantik dengan kemeja putih polos sedikit ketat dan rok bunga berwarna sepia. Gadis itu menatapnya terang-terangan walaupun menggunakan ponsel pintarnya sebagai tameng.

Dan Yifan selalu mendapati gadis-gadis muda menatapnya sehingga baginya, semua itu biasa saja. Dia jauh lebih membutuhkan _Americano_-nya ketimbang mengamati gadis aneh yang sepertinya belakangan ini sedang mengutitnya.

"Selamat siang. Anda pesan apa?"

Yifan menatap kasirnya dan mendapati bahwa itu bukan kasir yang biasa ditemuinya. Kasir yang biasa ditemuinya sudah hafal apa pesanan Yifan dan membawakan gelas kedua lalu ketiga pada jam berapa jika kebetulan Yifan senggang dan tidak memiliki jadwal rapat selama beberapa jam. Jadi, pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Satu _Americano_ besar," katanya sambil mengerling _mug_ yang lekas diambil oleh kasir untuk diisi dan kembali tersenyum. "Bisakah kalian membawakan gelas kedua tepat pukul dua lebih dua puluh menit?"

Kasir itu mengerjap menatapnya. "Tentu," katanya setelah berpikir sejenak; merespon permintaan Yifan yang tidak biasa.

"Kau kasir baru?" tanya Yifan saat menyerahkan lembaran uangnya.

"Ya, Tuan," sahut kasir itu tersenyum.

Yifan balas tersenyum. "Jika kebetulan kau bertemu Victoria, tanya padanya tentang pesananku. Wu Yifan." Dia menyerahkan uangnya ke tangan gadis yang menatapnya bingung itu. "Dan kau bisa menyimpan kembaliannya," tambah Yifan sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke kursinya.

Yifan duduk di sofanya dan menemukan gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk ke ponselnya. Mengetik dengan gemas hingga giginya menggertak. Yifan bisa melihat rahangnya yang mengencan gemas di pipinya yang tirus; tulang pipinya punya bentuk yang mengesankan. Yifan suka itu. Dia tahu caranya memamerkan tulang pipinya dengan bentuk gaya rambut.

Ponsel di saku Yifan bergetar dan pemuda itu mendesah seraya meraihnya dan mengamatinya. Serangkaian pengingat, puluhan email dari rekan bisnisnya di luar negeri, dan beberapa _appointment_ yang dikirim sekretaris pribadinya. Seingatnya, Yifan sudah mengatakan pada sekretaris barunya untuk menerima semua undangan rapat dan makan malam, dan sekretarisnya malah mengirimkan semua padanya untuk disetujui. Lalu kira-kira apa gunanya Yifan menggaji seseorang untuk menerima emailnya?

Yifan sedang membaca beberapa email dari rekannya di Rusia saat bel berbunyi.

"Zitao-_ssi_!"

Yifan menoleh sebentar lalu menemukan gadis cantik itu berdiri. _Stalker_-nya ternyata bernama Zitao. Yifan tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu berdiri di bar; tubuhnya meliuk mengikuti bentuk bar dan tersenyum cerah pada kasir. Dia menerima pesanannya dan terlihat sedikit kesulitan pada bungkus sedotannya saat bel kembali berbunyi.

"Yifan-_ssi_!"

_Ini dia_. Yifan bergegas berdiri dan menemukan gadis itu, Zitao, menatapnya dan kembali sibuk dengan bungkus sedotannya. Yifan berdiri di sisinya dan menyadari tinggi mereka yang tepat. Dia menerima _mug_ kopinya dan tersenyum kecil pada gadis yang terpana padanya.

Kemudian Yifan melangkah kembali ke sofanya dan duduk; melanjutkan membaca semua email penting yang memang sudah seharusnya dibaca. Orang-orang tidak peduli apakah Yifan menikmati kopinya atau tidak; orang-orang hanya peduli kapan Yifan mengirim kertas, kapan Yifan mengirim onderdil baru, dan kapan Yifan menyetujui kontrak. Tidak ada yang peduli Yifan butuh berapa gelas _Americano_ untuk semua itu.

Yifan memandang melewati layar _tab_-nya dan menatap _mug_-nya yang terisi kopi hitam pekat yang aromanya begitu menggoda. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraihnya; merasakan hangat cairan itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya melalui ujung-ujung jemarinya. Yifan mendesah dan membawa _Americano_-nya mendekat lalu menyesapnya.

Cairan itu menciptakan denyar menakjubkan yang membuat seluruh kepalanya fokus karena satu tegukan. Tonjokan kesadaran yang membuat Yifan mendesah lega. Kantuknya lenyap saat pahit menyiksa pangkal lehernya. Dia menurunkan _mug_-nya sejenak dan baru saja akan minum lagi saat suara batuk keras menyita perhatiannya.

"UHUK!"

Seluruh isi Starbucks menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ ungu yang sedang terbatuk sambil menyeka hidung dan bibirnya dengan tisu. Tangannya yang ramping menjauhkan gelas kopinya dengan jijik.

Yifan termasuk salah satu dari beberapa pengunjung yang terlambat menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat gadis itu bergegas berdiri untuk menuju ke toilet. Cantik; dengan baju yang membalut tubuhnya dengan pas, juga rok berimpel corak bunga _retro_ yang sedang _in_. _Wedges_-nya mengetuk lantai dengan ribut saat dia separo berlari ke toilet. Yifan tersenyum geli dan mengamati mejanya.

Gelas _Americano_ yang mulai berkondensasi.

Yifan tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya. Apakah gadis itu baru saja minum _Americano_ dan kaget pada rasanya yang luar biasa? Yifan tahu beberapa orang yang juga mempermalukan dirinya di Starbucks saat mencicipi _Americano_. Tersedak dan batuk karena rasa pahit. Tidak siap menerima kepahitan itu dalam lidah mungilnya yang selalu mencecap rasa manis.

Pertanyaan besar yang tersisa di benak Yifan saat gadis itu kembali dan duduk dengan wajah merona adalah _kenapa_ dia memesan _Americano_?

Untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

Jelas tidak. Jenis gadis seperti Zitao jelas gadis yang menghalalkan segala cara demi memuaskan dahaga harga dirinya. Hedonis dan _glamour_. Dan Zitao juga punya harga diri yang mahal; dari caranya membawa diri.

Dan kenapa juga Yifan harus peduli?

Pemuda itu mendengus sebelum kembali menunduk ke layar _tab_-nya.

.

.

.

"Sial."

Zitao membuang gelas _Americano_-nya yang masih penuh ke tempat sampah dengan gusar dan melangkah memasuki Costa Coffee dengan sebal. Dia benci _Americano_! Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang mau menelan cairan menjijikkan itu dan mendesah lega setelahnya?

Rasa pahitnya menempel di rongga mulut Zitao sehingga dia bergegas menuju Costa Coffee untuk mendapatkan minuman yang lebih layak. Dia memesan teh dengan banyak susu, gula, dan es batu hanya agar rasa _Americano_-nya lenyap. Karena kopi itu Zitao sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan Yifan. Dia nyaris saja memuntahkan kembali minuman itu; untungnya dengan lekas menyeka mulutnya dan berlari ke toilet untuk memuntahkannya.

Rasanya amit-amit!

Zitao bergidik saat duduk di kursi Costa Coffee menunggu tehnya yang manis. Gadis itu menyangga dagunya dengan tangan yang bertelekkan di atas meja sambil memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Apakah ini artinya dia menyerah pada Yifan? Baru permulaan saja, Zitao sudah kalah. Dia tidak bisa mencintai _Americano_ seperti Yifan dan rasanya gagal. Zitao ingin bisa mencintai apa yang dicintai Yifan. Ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu dalam tiap teguk minuman kesukaannya.

Jangankan setiap teguk, satu tegukan mematikan saja Zitao sudah tumbang.

Gadis itu mengetuk meja dengan irama yang menyenangkan sementara bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Malu luar biasa saat dia tersedak dan semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Zitao menunduk saat memasuki bilik toilet dan berusaha keluar dengan kepala terangkat walaupun perasaannya kacau balau. Gadis mana yang bisa masih memiliki harga diri setelah memuntahkan minumannya di depan lelaki yang disukainya?

Tidak benar-benar di depan sih, tapi Yifan ada di sana!

Dan setiap kali mengingatnya, Zitao merasa mulas. Tangannya mengacak rambut panjangnya yang sejak tadi dibentuk dengan sisir dan _hair-dryer _dengan sebal. Malu bukan main! Bagaimana Zitao bisa kembali ke sana _besok_? Padahal serangannya pada Yifan belum juga selesai?

"Kau kelihatan kusut. Kenapa?"

Zitao mendongak dan menemukan Yixing menatapnya dengan segelas teh yang dipesan Zitao. Gadis itu memakai _apron_ Costa Coffee yang penuh noda setelah seharian bekerja dengan _coffee-maker_ dan segala macam jenis kopi. Dan aroma tubuh Yixing bahkan tercium seperti buih lembut _cappucinno_. Dan Zitao tahu, rata-rata manusia di dunia ini selalu minum _cappucinno_ dan itu adalah pesanan paling banyak yang dibuat Yixing seharian. Kapan manusia tidak minum _cappucinno_?

Setidaknya bukan Zitao.

Zitao mendesah. "Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri," keluhnya saat Yixing duduk di sofa di sisinya. Zitao selalu kemari saat jeda makan siang sehingga Yixing bisa menemaninya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak kardus makanan dari restoran Cina kesukaan Yixing jadi gadis itu bisa makan sambil menemani Zitao.

Yixing menggumamkan terima kasih dan membuka makanannya sambil memijat kepalanya. "Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan? Sulit membayangkan seorang Huang Zitao mempermalukan dirinya sendiri," dia meraih sumpit sekali pakai jelek dan mematahkannya jadi dua.

"Aku minum _Americano_ dan tersedak,"

Yixing batal menyuap makanannya dan menoleh dengan mata melebar pada Zitao yang memberengut. "Kau… _apa_?" tanyanya seolah Zitao baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menelan bayi burung bulat-bulat.

"Minum kopi…" erang Zitao sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berjari panjang.

"Dan… _kenapa_?" Yixing kedengaran seperti sedang berusaha bicara dengan seonggok daging menyumbat kerongkongannya. Sebelum Zitao bicara, Yixing bergegas memotongnya. "Jangan bilang ini karena kau bertemu lelaki tampan _blablabla_ di Starbucks dan kebetulan lelaki ini suka _Americano_ dan kau memutuskan bahwa '_wah alangkah indahnya jika aku bisa merasakan lelaki itu dalam setiap tegukan Americano_' seperti gadis gila yang menyebalkan?"

Bibir Zitao yang manyun diterjemahkan sebagai jawaban oleh Yixing yang langsung meletakkan sumpitnya dan menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Kapan kau belajar, Ziezie?"

"Aku belajar, kok," gumam Zitao. "Di kelas. Senin sampai Jumat."

Yixing mendelik karena jawabannya. "Belajar untuk tidak _make out_ dengan lelaki pertama yang kautemukan di Starbucks," gerutunya.

Zitao mendelik tidak terima. "Memangnya kapan aku _make out_ dengan cowok pertama yang kutemukan di Starbucks? Cuma Yifan ini!"

"Oh… Jadi, namanya Yifan?"

Zitao berhenti dan menoleh. Menemukan Luhan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit hingga segaris dan aura jahat yang melingkupinya dengan cara yang membuat Zitao mengernyit. Sehun tertawa di belakang tubuh Luhan dengan sekantung burger dan wajah yang ceria. Sepertinya dia menemukan hal yang lucu dengan keadaan Zitao yang siap dikunyah sampai lembut oleh kekasihnya.

Sehun ini anak _exchanged _dari Korea. IPK-nya mengagumkan. Dia juga alasan kenapa Yixing, gadis yang lebih tua darinya dan kebetulan mendapat kepercayaan dari orangtua Zitao di Qingdao sana untuk menjaga Zitao di Guangzhou, selalu mendesah berlebihan saat hasil ujian Zitao datang. Bedanya dengan milik Sehun selalu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Padahal Zitao sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk meraih IPK cemerlang, tapi apa daya, dia tidak sepintar Sehun yang mungkin setiap harinya makan steroid ilegal.

"Senang akhirnya mengetahui alasanmu duduk di Starbucks setiap hari dan minum kopi padahal semua orang tahu kau _tidak pernah_ mau menelan kopi," Luhan duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya yang cantik sementara Sehun duduk di sisinya.

"Kenapa waktu luangmu tidak digunakan untuk belajar saja," komentar Sehun baik hati dengan bahasa Cina yang aneh.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," balas Zitao menggerutu. "Apa yang _kau_ lakukan seharian ini, Bung?"

"IPK-ku 3,80."

"Sialan."

Sehun memberikannya senyuman lebar menyebalkan yang ingin sekali Zitao pukul dengan sepatunya. Luhan menatapnya sementara Sehun makan dengan giat; dia memang begitu sepanjang waktu. Dia hanya akan bicara bersama Luhan karena bahasa Cina-nya mengerikan dan karena Luhan satu-satunya yang bisa bahasa Korea dengan baik diantara mereka semua. Sehun masuk kelas internasional yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa pengantarnya. Dan itu membuat Zitao semakin sebal saat dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau naksir cowok ini?" tanya Luhan lagi; seperti detektif yang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatannya.

Zitao mengendikkan bahu ringan. "Dia tampan,"

Yixing memutar bola mata. "Kau sudah gagal dengan setidaknya lima belas cowok _tampan_, Ziezie. Kau harus cari sesuatu yang unik selain _tampan_ untuk cowok keenam belas ini,"

Zitao berpikir sejenak. "Dia suka _Americano_. Bisa menelan benda sial itu tiga gelas sehari dan…,"

"Dan aku penasaran pada aroma toilet setelah dia keluar," balas Sehun sambil mengunyah daging burger. "Urinnya pasti penuh racun _Americano_,"

Zitao gatal sekali ingin menghajar kekasih Luhan itu. "Peduli apa kau dengan toilet?" gerutunya. "Mau jadi homo?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan kembali makan. Antara malas menjawab atau tidak mengerti pada kalimat Zitao. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Yixing.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri," gerutu Zitao. "Aku hanya ingin mengenal lelaki ini sedikit lebih dekat dan… yah, mencoba peruntunganku," dia memberengut. "Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Ini hanya kopi. Hanya _kopi_, demi Tuhan."

"Jika dia membuatmu mengubah kebiasaanmu untuk tidak minum kopi, artinya itu bukan cinta atau entahlah bagaimana kau menerjemahkannya karena nampaknya otakmu dan otakku tidak pernah sejalan," Yixing melanjutkan makanannya. "Dan hubungan sejenis itu harus diakhiri,"

"Diakhiri? Yang benar saja!" Zitao mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Mencintai apa yang dicintainya. Menurutku itu namanya mencoba memahami!"

"Dia seperti gadis yang tergila-gila pada penyanyi K-Pop," komentar Sehun lagi. Dan Zitao bersumpah, jika pemuda itu bicara sekali lagi, maka Zitao akan menghajarnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan padanya. Zitao akan menghajar_nya_.

"Kuhargai komentarmu yang sangat tidak tepat waktu, Oh Sehun," gerutu Zitao sementara pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Yixing menyudahi makannya sambil menutup kotak makanannya. "Jika lelaki ini terbukti hanya obsesi sesaatmu dan mengubahmu jadi pribadi yang baru dan buruk, maka aku akan—"

"Tenanglah, Jiejie," keluh Zitao, mengira-ngira dengan sebal kenapa kedua gadis ini begitu overprotektif padanya. "Aku hanya naksir, oke? Aku tidak akan menghampirinya lalu menari telanjang di hadapannya kok,"

Sehun mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea kemudian mengaduh keras karena jeweran Luhan. Bibir gadis itu bergerak cepat dan tanpa penerjemah pun Zitao tahu Luhan sedang mengomel sementara Sehun mengusap-usap telinganya. Pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena jam istirahat Yixing habis. Gadis itu kembali ke balik bar dan bersiap menerima order.

Papan tanda 'TUTUP' dibalik kembali menjadi 'BUKA' dan baru saja beberapa menit, orang-orang sudah memenuhi Costa Coffee tempat Yixing bekerja. Zitao menyesap tehnya sementara Luhan membuka _tab_-nya. Selain sebagai pemilik salon yang laris, Luhan juga punya butik _online _yang menyediakan barang-barang bermerek yang terjamin kualitasnya. Jadi waktu senggang gadis itu selalu digunakan untuk mengecek semua order yang masuk dan meneruskannya. Zitao sedang berpikir untuk mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan saat dia menemukan Yifan memasuki Costa Coffee dengan beberapa orang.

Dia kelihatan tampan dengan jas yang dikancing rapi. Sedang mendengarkan gadis cantik di sisinya berbicara dengan raut wajah bosan. Sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman muram yang akan membuat Apollo kelihatan jelek dan buruk rupa. Dia menuju kasir tempat Yixing tersenyum cerah siap menerima ordernya. Gadis di sisi Yifan berhenti bicara saat Yifan berhenti di kasir.

"Dia pasti pesan _Americano_," bisik Zitao tanpa disadarinya hingga Luhan mendongak dari pekerjaannya.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu mengikuti pandangan Zitao. "Ah," katanya tersenyum separo. "Jadi itu dia yang namanya Yifan? Yang membuatmu tergila-gila pada _Americano_?"

Zitao merona dan mengalihkan pandangan. Berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara di kasir, Yixing menoleh pada Luhan dan memberikan kode yang jelas berarti; '_ini Yifan, si Americano_' setelah pemuda itu mengatakan pesanannya.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan melirik Zitao yang merona. "_Dia sudah tidak sabar_," bibirnya bergerak dan Yixing tertawa tertahan.

Zitao melirik dan menemukan Yifan berjalan ke kursi di dekat kursinya. Memang di sana _space_ paling luas yang bisa menampung rombongan Yifan yang berjumlah lima orang. Mungkin Yifan sedang mengadakan rapat direksi dan tiba-tiba _feeling_-nya ingin datang kemari sehingga bisa bertemu Zitao. Mimpi apa dia semalam bisa bertemu Yifan dua kali sehari. Lupakan insiden memuntahkan kopi itu, Zitao cukup bahagia bisa melihat Yifan di sini.

Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan mengecek penampilannya. "Jiejie," bisiknya pada Luhan yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

"Hm?'

"Apakah _makeup_-ku baik?"

Luhan mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum, nampaknya menyerah pada kegilaan Zitao pada si pemuda _Americano_. "Lipstikmu pudar," katanya. "Maskaramu agak luntur. Perbaiki cepat,"

Zitao mendesah lalu meraih tasnya dan menuju bilik toilet mungil Costa Coffee. Di sana dia menyugar kembali riasannya dengan apik; membubuhkan lipstik, maskara, dan bahkan menepuk sedikit pipinya dengan bedak. Setelahnya dia merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri untuk keluar dari toilet dan menghadapi Yifan.

Zitao mematut dirinya dan mengecek pakaiannya sebelum meraih tasnya lalu mengetes senyumnya. Bibirnya terasa kaku karena lipstiknya sedikit terlalu banyak tapi tidak masalah. Zitao ingin tampil sempurna. Jadi dia mendorong pintu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Yifan.

Napas Zitao tercekat.

Lelaki itu melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan meniupkan sedikit aroma kemaskulinan yang menyiksa. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Zitao yang membeku di depan pintu toilet. Aroma tubuhnya berhamburan di sekitar Zitao dan meracuni oksigennya. Partikel-partikel itu menyusup ke sistem pernapasannya dan tiba di otaknya. Membuat semua sel yang tegang menjadi rileks. Aromanya seperti _Americano_. Dengan sedikit gula dan segigit _mille-feuille_.

Manis legit krim _pastry_ bertemu pahitnya _Americano_. Yifan pasti akan membuat Zitao gila dalam setiap tegukannya.

"Hei," sapa pemuda itu tersenyum.

Kata _hei_ yang menjungkirbalikkan dunia Zitao. Gadis itu seketika gagap, dia mencengkram tasnya dengan lebih erat saat tersenyum. Bibirnya begitu berat oleh lipstik. Sial, kenapa dia membubuhkan terlalu banyak?

"Hei," balas Zitao tidak lebih dari sekadar bisikan gugup tanpa rasa percaya diri.

"Kau gadis yang di Starbucks," kata Yifan tersenyum. "Aku ingat kau. Nampaknya kita selalu ada di Starbucks di jam yang bersamaan," sebelah tangannya terbenam ke saku celana _pullover_-nya dengan santai.

_YIFAN MENYADARINYA!_

Zitao nyaris saja melonjak bahagia dan menari-nari jika saja dia ingat dia masih punya _sedikit_ sekali harga diri di depan Yifan. Tidak ada jaminan apakah lelaki itu melihatnya saat tersedak _Americano_. Jadi, Zitao menyeka rambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Yah, mungkin kebetulan," dia mengulaskan senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya. "Yang menjadi kejutan bahwa kau memerhatikanku," Zitao memulai dengan lugas dan penuh percaya diri.

Yifan tersenyum. Senyuman separo yang membuat lutut Zitao lemas seketika. "Hanya karena, _well_, kau memuntahkan _Americano_-mu."

.

.

Hal pertama yang disadari Yifan adalah gadis _Americano_ itu, Zitao. Duduk dengan kaki tersilang di hadapan pasangan yang wajahnya mirip. Yifan tersenyum saat duduk di sofa dan melepas jasnya. Hari ini, dia kedatangan teman lamanya dari New York. Kim Jaeseop. Dia baru saja mendapati sahamnya di Korea melecut naik berkat _Korean Wave_ yang merajalela dan menyombong karenanya. Yifan selalu menerima Jaeseop dimana saja. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat acara olahraga santai untuk para _businessmen_ muda yang digelar salah satu rumah sakit besar di Guangzhou. Dan saat itu, Jaeseop menerima undangan kekasihnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit itu.

Dari sekian juta dokter, Ellison Kim satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah akan bisa terlihat seperti dokter bagi Yifan. Apalagi dokter bedah. Pemuda itu punya tangan yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk bermain dengan benda-benda _stainless_ mungil dan organ tubuh manusia. Tapi faktanya, Eli adalah satu dari sepuluh dokter bedah terbaik di dunia.

Jadi hari ini, saat menerima email bahwa Jaeseop mendarat di bandara, Yifan langsung membatalkan semua _meeting_-nya untuk menikmati kopi dan makan siang bersama sahabatnya itu. Itu merupakan ujian terberat untuk sekretaris Yifan.

Dan di sinilah mereka, menikmati kopi setelah makan.

"Kelihatannnya dia berusaha menggodamu," kata Eli saat Yifan menceritakan Zitao pada mereka. Sekretaris Yifan sibuk membalas email yang terus masuk.

Yifan menyilangkan kakinya dan melirik gadis itu yang sekarang sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Kenapa menurutmu dia menggodaku?"

"Tahu apa kau tentang perempuan, L?" goda Jaeseop lalu tertawa serak. "Menurutku gadis itu sedang kena sindrom remaja. Kau tahu, sepertinya sedang _trend_ di kalangan mahasiswi untuk mengencani pengusaha muda,"

"Aku tidak keberatan berkencan dengan mahasiswi," balas Yifan diplomatis dan tersenyum sambil menyesap kopinya. "Mereka mudah disenangkan,"

"_Here we go_," keluh Eli. "Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu di meja makan?" pemuda itu mendesah sambil menjauhkan biskuitnya yang hendak dimakan.

"Sungguh, L, jika kau tidak suka kami membicarakan itu, kelelakianmu harus diuji," komentar Yifan geli dengan suara bertanya.

"Sudah," balas Eli mendelik. "Dan menurutmu apakah kelelakianku perlu diuji lagi jika kekasihku adalah lelaki?"

Yifan mengangkat tangannya sebatas kepala dan melakukan gerakan melintang tanda menyerah lalu berdiri. "Aku ke toilet dulu," katanya.

"Masukkan kepalamu ke lubang kloset dan lihat apakah itu bekerja," kata Jaeseop terbahak tapi menyambut _high-five_ ringan Yifan.

Yifan melangkah ringan menuju toilet mungil Costa Coffee. Dia hampir tiba saat melihat pintu toilet terbuka dan Zitao keluar dari sana. Dengan _makeup_ yang sudah jauh lebih baik dan senyuman cantuk merekah di bibirnya yang berkilau oleh lipstik. Yifan belum ;pernah melihat lipstik sewarna itu. Berkilau di bibir Zitao seperti permata rubi.

Yifan suka melihat bagaimana lekuk bibir Zitao semakin kentara karena lipstik yang dipulasnya. Zitao kelihatan seperti ceri di atas es krim; merah, menggoda, dan siap dimakan kapan pun Yifan memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap dalam hening.

"Hei," sapa Yifan tersenyum separo.

Efeknya langsung terlihat, gadis itu berhenti dan seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat mereka bertatapan. Tangannya semakin erat mengenggam tali tasnya dan dia kelihatan tidak menemukan cara untuk bicara.

"Hei," sahut gadis itu kemudian dengan suaranya yang penuh percaya diri, tapi Yifan tahu seberapa banyak usaha yang dikerahkannya untuk mengucapkan kata sesederhana '_hei_' itu.

Yifan mengulaskan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kau gadis yang di Starbucks," katanya. "Aku ingat kau. Nampaknya kita selalu ada di Starbucks di jam yang bersamaan," sebelah tangannya terbenam ke saku celana _pullover_-nya dengan santai.

Gadis itu kelihatan merona sejenak; matanya berbinar seolah Yifan baru saja menjatuhkan segepok uang di hadapannya. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak menggemaskan hingga Yifan nyaris tertawa melihatnya. Di balik semua penampilannya yang dewasa dalam balutan kemeja halus dan rok bermodel, gadis ini mungkin baru saja menyelesaikan semester enamnya dan bersiap menuju semester akhir. Yifan tidak pernah menyukai mahasiswi. Mereka dangkal dan terkadang terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan.

Jarang mau mendengarkan saat Yifan bicara dan selalu saja menuntut ini-itu darinya seolah Yifan punya waktu senggang yang tidak terbatas. Mereka cerewet memenuhi ponsel Yifan dengan panggilan dan pesan minta dijemput, diantar ke sana, diantar kemari. Dan Yifan benci itu semua.

Tapi gadis ini, _Zitao_.

Ada satu hal di dirinya yang membuat Yifan begitu ingin menyentuhnya dan mengetahui seberapa kekanakan sikapnya. Apakah dengan rok mini dan _wedges_ itu dia punya sifat kekanakan yang menyebalkan?

"Yah, mungkin kebetulan," dia mengulaskan senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya hingga Yifan berdenyar. "Yang menjadi kejutan bahwa kau memerhatikanku,"

Yifan tersenyum. Senyuman separo yang membuat lutut Zitao lemas seketika. "Hanya karena, _well_, kau memuntahkan _Americano_-mu."

Yifan nyaris saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Zitao saat dia mengatakan kejadian paling memalukan. Untunglah dia terbiasa menghadai banyak kejadian dan mampu menahan ekspresinya. Tapi berkat kejadian memalukan itu juga Yifan jadi mengetahui nama Zitao dan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu diam-diam jadi _stalker_-nya.

"Kau belum pernah minum _Americano_?" tanya Yifan lirih pada gadis yang terpana di hadapannya.

Zitao merona hebat sambil menunduk dan perlahan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminumnya?" Yifan maju selangkah dan meraup aroma tubuh Zitao yang memabukkan. Seperti _freesia_ dan _peach_ yang menonjok seluruh saluran pernapasan Yifan dan membuatnya setengah gila.

Zitao mendongak dan menatapnya sambil mengulaskan senyuman kering yang menggemaskan. "Karena aku…," dia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. "Aku ingin mengetahui rasa yang kaucintai…,"

Yifan merasa harga dirinya melonjak naik ke tenggorokannya. Dia belum pernah didekati dengan cara sehalus ini. Dia memang eksekutif muda paling diminati, tapi sejauh ini belum ada satu gadis pun yang berusaha mencintai apa yang dicintainya hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan Yifan merasa dia bisa mulai mendekati mahasiswi ini hanya untuk memuaskan harga dirinya yang haus akan pemujaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kuajari kau minum _Americano_?" Yifan tersenyum dan menunduk ke arah gadis yang merona di hadapannya. "Hanya agar kau bisa mencintaiku seperti apa yang kuinginkan."

Zitao baru saja membuka mulut untuk bicara saat Yifan melanjutkan, "Aku juga gatal sekali untuk mengajarimu cara menjadi _stalker_ yang handal,"

Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan sementara Zitao berwajah kaget luar biasa sekaligus malu. Yang nantinya akan menjadi lelucon pasangan yang pasti sangat lucu jika dipikirkan kembali. "Wu Yifan,"

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan rona hebat di pipinya saat menjabat tangannya, "Huang Zitao,"

Cukup.

Hanya nama itulah yang dibutuhkan Yifan untuk tetap bernapas dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

_Huang Zitao_…

.

.

**END**

.

.

Author's Corner:

permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua reader, author ngerasa banget ini fanfic jeleknya bukan main. Alur kecepetan, bahasa berantakan, mungkin juga typo dimana-mana. Maafkan author karena gabisa memberikan yang terbaik. Mungkin author lelah jadi nulisnya gapernah bagus lagi.

dan author juga planning buat pensiun aja di FFn (reader: elah baru juga setaun udah mau pensiun aja!) karena sejauh ini kemampuan nulis author gak balik2. Karena gadapet tempat yang sepi, privat, dan nyaman buat nulis berjam-jam jadi… author speechless.

Yah, liat kedepannya aja gimana ya. Semoga author bisa menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk nulis jadi karya2nya bisa membaik lagi.

Oh, ya, dan mulai saat ini author berganti nama jadi Eclaire Kim. Mau berubah jadi netral lagi haha. Sebenernya emang dari awal seharusnya Eclaire Kim karena marga author emang Kim (bias utama juga Kim marganya) dan sekarang diganti. Bukan karena HunHan ada apa2 loh yah, jangan sensitif dulu. Murni karena author pengen netral. Karena beberapa review yg author baca, kesannya kalo marga Oh, author harus nulis hunhan mulu dan terlarang nulis taoris. Dan author gasuka mending netral aja. Kim x3

Kim di sini asalnya dari Kim Kyoungjae atau Ellison Kim dan Kim 'AJ' Jaeseop UKISS, ya /winkwink

Terakhir,

Review, plis?

.


End file.
